


Promises

by Roxelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Tall Levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxelle/pseuds/Roxelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated at the end of Titan reign. Two souls split apart one from the passing of time, and the other from a self-made sacrifice.  Lifetimes pass and years go by, talk of Titans and heroes are only a thing of legends and myths. Two thousand years later a new era comes and uncovering a discovery of the past awakening a spark reuniting long lost souls. A secret within Trost  Museum's most prized Jade Hope awakens reuniting bonded souls. With two voices always calling out. " Heichou, where are you?.." " Brat, I'm here..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Just Sleep...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shingekinoai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoai/gifts).



> This is something for myself and for the one who suggested the idea of this work, but it's also because of my love of writing stories and how I need to let out my creative writing skills. This has got to be my favorite fandom so I hope the rest of you in the fandom would love this too. 
> 
> This chapter is the only one that's set in the actual times of Shingeki no Kyojin, the rest shall be in modern times.

Eren POV

I can't sleep the thought of tomorrow coming puts me on edge. In the morning we're going to set out and finally get rid of those monsters. Betraying their own kind and killing others for their further goals. Those weren't humans anymore they were devourers of their own kind Cannibals who gave up their humanity for their selfish goals. Cruel for striking fear within others and for forcing others to become monsters and carry heavy burdens on their shoulders.

I looked down at the little make-shift ring on my hand and the pale chest I was resting on. Lightly running my hand across the the muscle toned chest I lightly ran my fingers across the groves before kissing the soft skin and heard a groan above me.

"Shitty Brat go back to sleep." A low voice hissed. I snuggled closer to the body below me nuzzling his neck as the arm wrapped around my waist pulled me closer to the other body. "We have an important day tomorrow Eren. Sleep." He commanded.

"I know Heichou but I can't. I can't get back to sleep. Who knows probably in a little while I'll get to sleep." I told him. He sighed heavily as he just started threading his hand through my hair.

"Fine I'll join you since I know your shitty enough to ask me things while you're up." He said. I smiled at his comment knowing that he didn't mean it in a harsh way it's just his way of saying he was thinking of things too. Rivalle took my left hand with the ring on it as I saw his glistening in the pale moonlight. They weren't really something made for us. It was on an odd occasion that we stumbled on these things in an abandoned house we found one day and I thought that it would be nice to wear something representing one another.

"After this I'm going to give you a ring that isn't some other assholes but mine." He said. I looked up at him with a confused look as it was really out of his character for him to say that. He frowned as he looked down at me with his own confused look.

"What?" He questioned. "You don't think I can be a sappy little shit like you every now and then?" He questioned looking down at me with a slightly irritated look on his face. I chuckled and shook my head.

"No it's not that, but where did this sappy Rivaille come from?" I questioned teasingly.

"This is the last of the titans Eren there's nothing left for me to do." He put his forehead against mine looking at me with clear grey eyes. "But follow you." He proclaimed. I felt my cheeks heat up as he said this.

"You promise?" I asked. He nodded.

"To The Wide Blue Sea?"

" Into the fucking water." He answered in a sleepy voice

"To the dry yellow lakes?"

"Across the damn deserts."

"On top of white mountains?"

"Above the shitty sky."

"To Hell..." I said in a quiet voice. He rolled his eyes holding me closer to him.

"And back. Through time and space. Following you through all my lifetimes for us to be together." He said in a Rivaille like way. I smirked up at him as he sighed. I smiled softly at him as he stared down.

"What?"

"You promise?"

"Yes you shitty brat."

" In sickness and in health, through times of trouble and times of peace, for rich or for poor, from now and till eternity." I asked in a getting sleepier. I heard him groan.

"Dammit you shitty brat, what is that your fucking vows?" He grumbled. I laughed and shrugged my shoulders. "Cheeky brat who the hell said you could hold the damn ceremony where we can't celebrate the wedding night." He kissed the side of my neck. I gasped and moaned out load. Rivaille put a knee between my legs putting fiction on my growing erection.

"Rivaille." I groaned.

" I promise you that for all eternity you and I will be together." He vowed with an exaggerated sigh. I reached up and caressed his face as he placed a hand on my cheek.

" Now to kiss the bratty bride?" I nodded my head wrapping my arms around his neck when he leaned down for our kiss.

"Ahh! Erwin!" The two of us froze in place as we continued to hear my best friend's heavy breaths and gasp for the commander. I felt so embarassed hearing an intimate moment between two other people. Rivaille just sighed as I heard him muttering under his breath. "At least someone's getting some." I smacked him on the chest. He smacked the back of my head as retaliation.

" Did I say something wrong?" He sassed. I rolled my eyes at him making him roll his back. "Damn Erwin, he's really gonna do that the night before a big day." He rolled over to his side as I suddenly became a body pillow for him as his legs and arms were wrapped around me tucking my head under his chin.

"I love you Rivalle." I told him in a small voice. He just grunted in return kissing my head and holding me close. I knew he wasn't ready yet to convey his feelings for me in words, but with just that I knew that he loved me back just as much. We'll always be like this with each other knowing that the love we have though a struggle we'll always love the other. The more I thought about it for some odd reason I had a feeling growing in my stomach like an endless pit appeared at the bottom of my stomach as if this won't happen for a long while, but I just hope...

I hope this would never be our last.

 

Rivaille's POV

Hours have gone by and judging by the sun it was about mid afternoon as I worked slaying a thirty meter titan. I was starting to get worried about the shitty brat leading his squad in the center of the titan's territory. The sun starts to hit me, though I'm used to it. It's still fucking shitty to be working under. A fifteen meter titan just fall to my west side as Eren's friend Armin lands next to me sheathing his blades.

"Heichou, There are only a portion of their masses. The rest of us can handle what's left." He relieved of this I was able to check on my brat as I took that as a signal to leave using the 3DMG towards the east where Eren was headed with his own unit of shitheads to get to the center of the titans. I know I don't have to worry about the brat knowing he can take care of himself but being the brat that he is he's going to fuck up somewhere. I sighed crossing paths with Hanji who just took down a Titan.

"Four eyes." I addressed landing beside her. She turns towards me with a tired smile. It's hard to kill the titans knowing that they are humans, but there nothing we can do with people who lost their own sense of humanity. She sighed releasing her used dull blades for a new set.

"Ah Rivaille how's your hunting?" She said jokingly. I gave her a questioning look as she looked back towards the scene 3DMG motors whirling around us with cries of our soldiers both of victory and pain. I grunted as I looked back at her.

"Where's Eren?" I questioned. She pondered a bit with a more serious look on her face.

"He went north following one of the enemy titans." She said. I nodded my head and just left her there. A shifter spells bad news for the brat, I was able to come in contact others from his unit pointing me towards his direction.

When I do get to him his Titan was already starting to go up in smoke. I attached my hooks on him and sliced the space around around Eren to be careful of making sure that I didn't hit him skeptical of his regenerative powers. Bracing myself as the Titan toppled over I held Eren close to my chest. Now kneeling in the middle of his titans thoracic cavity. I looked down seeing his serene face resting till his nose started scrunching and his body tensing.

"Eren." I called out. He groaned and turned his head into my chest before opening his wide green eyes. He smiled and put his hand on my cheek.

"Rivaille." He sighed happily. He was a little weaker to return then his other transformations, so he slumped down on my chest. I kissed his forehead and sat there with him on my lap.

" is it over Heichou?" He asked looking around us in a weak voice. I pulled his chin gently looking back towards me and nodded my head. Shoulders slumped forward pressing our foreheads together and nodded my head.

"It's done brat." I said. He smiled softly and laid back on my shoulder sighing in relief as he held onto my I wrinkled white shirt and on my left hand. I didn't mind seeing that he was dead beat tired. Though later on I'd make sure that when he cleans it to iron or again. Keeping my hold on around him and his hands tight in my shirt We sat there holding each other as the whirling of 3DMG motors started to surround us along with triumphant cheers from the troops.

"Eren!"

"Rivaille-Heichou!"

I looked up to see our squad jogging towards us with tired and joyfilled smiles. Hanji and Erwin were following the brats to where we were to report.

"Ah look at the love birds all cuddled up~" Hanji teased. I threw the nearest rock at her as she just laughed dodging it. Erwin ignored it passing by her and stood before us next to Armin.

"The titans are gone from our area." Erwin said looking down at the two of us. "Whatever you did Jeager the Titans just started to drop like flies, good job." He praised my wide eyed lover.

"Thank you Sir." He said with a tired voice yawning as he cuddled closer to me with his eyes starting to drop. His head turns towards me. " I'm feeling a little tired Heichou." Eren said with a slight pout on his lips. I ruffled his head as he put his face in the crook of my neck. Hanji was about to coo at the two of us when Mikasa gave her a hard glare. Through time it seems that the two of us have come to a sort of agreement with each other to take care of this brat.

"Then sleep as long as you want Eren you deserve it after what you did for humanity, " Mikasa said softly looking at him before turning her head back to the group of misfits we decided to take in after a time. " you and everyone else who helped us gain our peace back." I saw ice blue eyes flash at her statement and made me raise a question at the two.

"Hey Rivaille," I heard Eren call softly. I turned back to Eren and his half lidded eyes. "Can I have your Jacket for a minute?" He asked. My jacket in a eighty degree heat? It's fucking hot right now why would he want it? Besides he's wearing his own already, why would he need it?

"Why brat?" I asked narrowing my eyes at the bright eyed young man. He just shrugged as I felt him tug on the green cloak.

"I'm tired and I want to use it as a blanket." He stated tugging on it again. I sighed and unclipped it draping it over his body. He smiled and snuggled closer. "Hey, Rivaille." He called again.

"What?" I groaned. He giggled as he heard my irritation...wait but he doesn't giggle I front of his peers especially that shithead Jean. They're all looking at him questioningly.

"You promise when I wake up can we go to the beach together?" He asked. I sighed and rubbed his bicep as he started to doze off.

" Didn't I tell you this morning Brat I'll take you to the damn beach." I reminded him. His hand slipped its grip from his hold on my shirt as it laid on his stomach.

"Can we bring Armin and Mikasa?" He questioned again. I turned to looked at Armin and Mikasa as they looked at him with worry in their eyes. I snapped my head back towards the brat and ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah we'll do all of that mushy family bonding shit you want us to do brat." I breathed out kissing his forehead only to feeling staring to get colder as the seconds ticked by.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes at him when he asked that. I was starting to get suspicious as he said this.

"Eren you better not be dying on me." I snapped at the brat. He shook his head and drifted towards the hand still carding through his hair.

"I'm not dying Rivaille I'm only taking a nap you idiot." He breathed out slightly chuckling. " You know you're...really comfortable...Heichou." He mumbled out.

"Eren." I called out. Everyone stiffened as he didn't respond.

"Eren, get up." I called out in a harsh voice. I felt the pit of my stomach drop as he let go of my hand. My eyes widened as I shook him trying to get him back to consciousness. "Eren!" I called out losing my composure as I shook him harder.

Armin and Mikasa soon were at either side of Eren kneeling down besides me trying to coax him to open his eyes. The two were driven into hysterics yelling out for him as I sat there numb holding him to my chest. Their lovers came and grabbed the two as they saw that there was nothing we could do. Armin was sobbing into Erwin's chest as he was engulfed in Erwin's one good arm, while Mikasa was holding onto Leonhart as tightly as she could crying softly into her shoulder.

I looked back down at Eren's serene face and caressed his cheek running my thumb over his paling cheek. Kissed his eyes then his cheeks when I felt a slow breath come four his nose. I was about to call for Hanje when I saw Eren open his mouth.

"You...promise...right?" He said with a hopeful voice.

"Yes, goddammit you shitty brat, I'll take you anywhere you want just, dammit Eren, just wake up." I said in a a shaky breath. I rubbed circles on his hand when...

"Levi...I...lov-" I sat there waiting for him to finish only to be answered by motionless lips.

I pressed my lips to his cold forehead for a long time till I heard a gasp come from the ranks as they yanked me away from his body. Years of fighting I slipped away from their grasp only to see why they pulled me away from him. His feet was becoming covered in a transparent green crystal. The crystal started growing faster as it soon covered him entirely from head to toe.

"Eren!" I heard his friends call out. I stood there rigid when Mikasa and Armin went to the crystal encasing Eren and tried to break him out.

"Stop it!" Someone cried out. I already knew that it was Leonhart who spoke. "It's no use." She said. Mikasa looked towards her as if she betrayed them again.

"Why to leave him in there and die all alone?!" She accused. Leonhart shook her head as Braun stepped away from the brunette in his arms. Seeing that just made me feel so cold inside once again just like before the brat.

"It's as he said." Braun said motioning towards Eren. "He's going to sleep." He said emphasizing the word 'sleep'. The hell does that even fucking mean? How long will he sleep? The damn brat could...could...deteriorate, inside of the damn thing. I squared my shoulders and walked briskly towards the brawny blonde and held his collar in my hand and yanked him down.

"The fuck do you mean shithead?" I asked with a cold tone. He gulped as he looked towards Bertholdt who stepped up next to him. He put his hands up put a hand on the blonde's chest when I felt someone trying to pull me back away from the blonde. When I looked to see it was only the shitty glasses, then again she was the only one psychotic enough to actually do this right now.

I yanked my shoulder back from her and stood back in position In front of the tall pair of titans. Though guessing by their postures they were weary of me right now.

"Speak, what the hell are you talking about?" I demanded.

"It's almost similar to Annie's own encasement when you captured her after ambushing in Rose." Bertholdt started pausing as he looked at everyone to see if they understood. I gave him a dark glare as he continued on." She was able to stay alive in the crystal for a period of time."

"But how is that possible without needing nourishment?" Hanji asked in a serious tone. All shifter titans looked towards each other for an answer only to shrug and shake their heads.

"It's just that way we can't tell, so who knows." Annie said closing the subject.

"So we don't know when Eren will wake up?" Mikasa asked with a hand on the crystal. They shook their heads. She had a down cast look on her face as Leonhart walked towards her and wrapped her arms around to comfort her.

"Only time can tell when Eren will wake up." She said looking on towards the crystal. I walked to him and felt the smooth surface of the crystal and looking at his silhouette. There's still hope that my wide eyed lover will wake up again. Where I comfort him, protect him stand beside him and just be with him again. Caressing the smooth surface I looked towards the rest of them.

"We'll wait then." I announced speaking up in the crowd. I saw them turn their heads to me and look towards each other confused and hopeful. "We'll protect the damn brat till that time comes and he'll open his eyes again." I saw Armin and Mikasa look towards the others to see what their reactions would be and they all nodded.

"We'll do it, the 104th should stick together especially after all the shit that's happened to us." Kirshtein said representing the group.

"Besides anything involving Eren is bound to have some excitement." Springer said with a slight laugh. The others saw the humor in this as well laughing with him. I turned back to Eren's form and looked towards his head's silhouette.

'In sickness and in health, through of trouble and times of peace, for rich or for poor, from now and and eternity.' The brat's voice came to my head a promise he made to me and made me give to him. I felt my heart clench remembering those words. I ran my thumb across my finger only to feel skin.

"Sleep Eren, just sleep when you wake up I'll be with you."

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 1: That Dream Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes are closing shut and that's what scares me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! You guys thought I wouldn't continue this huh? As a student who struggles with juggling things after a while I tend to do this, long periods of nothing till something. Though to compensate I do have two other chapters waiting to be reread and edited before posting so don't worry much. Though I would love to have some feed back from you guys on what you think.

Levi POV

It was as that damn dream again, about a smile, a laugh and green eyes. wide green eyes filled with light, passion, and hope slowly shutting close. I feel myself grow cold when I watch them closed. All warmth within me just seeps through when those jade green eyes close. 

How the hell is is that I've been dreaming about them for a few weeks now? I don’t know anyone with those colored smoldering green eyes. No matter how hard I try to remember the entire dream it doesn't come to me. It always comes to those damn green eyes. I felt consciousness waking me to reality when the door to my room open as I hear an annoying voice grate on my ears.

" Levi….Levi!... Oi Bro! ….Wake up!....” I force out a breath signaling for him to shut his mouth. This should be a warning to him already that I’m at least conscious.  
“ Ma says to get ready it's almost time for breakfast." He says. I hear his feet coming closer as he takes long strides to the side of my bed and starts to shake me.

I open my eyes and glare at the fucking two toned bastard. I looked to the side a bit looking at the alarm clock on my bedside to see it's eight thirty in the morning, meaning it's too damn early for him to be noisy in the morning on summer vacation. He starts yelling next to my ear obviously enjoying my irritation. 

" Levi get up from your fucking bed! We still have to get our damn schedules!" He reminds. Fuck him, we don’t have to grab our damn schedules till ten, and even then the school is open till one.

I send him a side jab and execute a swift kick to his to side getting him to crumble in on himself. I sit up as my head starts to wake up as well. Right, it's our senior year next month at Legion High, right before school started we chose our schedules and now we have to go and get them. I sighed disappointingly already disgruntled by this morning. It’s no use anymore trying to get back to sleep. I lift myself off and fixed my bed once again to a pristine state. I looking down at him while he looked up at me with a pained look on his face.

" Jean I'm up." I smirked at his form as he glared up at me.

" Bastard." He wheezed.

I stepped over him and went to my drawer to get the necessary articles of clothing for the day from their separate drawers. From the corner of my eyes I see the eyesore that is his side of our room I sighed at it's sorry state. Even with years of living with him I never truly get used to his “organized mess”. I walked out to our shared bathroom in the hall craning my head back towards him  
." Tell Mom I'll be down as soon as I shower." I told him. I see he’s pick himself up from the floor once a minimal amount of pain subsides. Entering the bathroom I go through my morning routine of shower, shave, and brush. Finding myself acceptable I exit the bathroom and head downstairs to where most of my family is already assembled for the day. 

Already seated in the kitchen table was Jean and Thomas our two year old brother sitting on his highchair messily eating his eggs. Mom was sitting in front of him trying to correct him as he tried to eat. 

She saw me approaching the table and greeted me getting on her toes a bit from her petite 5'2 to help reach my cheek to my 5'10. I bent down pecked her cheek as I walked to my seat across from Jean who was already scarfing down his breakfast.

Sometimes I don't understand why she had to adopt my father's orphaned nephew when there were other's from the family willing to take him in. Then again I myself was adopted by my parents as an infant when my true parents died months after my birth. It’s actually Thomas that’s their biological son, yet they treat the three of us with the same affections. 

" You know with how much you keep shoveling that in your face you oddly remind me of a horse." I comment thus making him pause. Mom set down a plate of my food trying to cover a snicker as Jean continued shoveling.

" Well excuse me if my eating habits offend you Captain." He said in a sarcastic tone. He froze a bit before continuing to eat. I raised a brow as I waited to kick him beneath the table after a particularly big chunk. Thomas laughs clapping his chubby little hands together flinging food all over the place. Jean was choking on his food forcing out coughs to try to dislodge the food.

" God you're fucking testy this morning." Jean mumbled under his breath recovering. He took his fork and actually ate it at a more natural pace than earlier. There was heavy steps coming from the stairs. Considering that there was only one other person in the family left to come down. Father showed up at the doorway to the kitchen with an exasperated look on his face. 

" Petra have you seen my green tie this morning?" father asked. Mother shook her head now hand feeding Thomas trying to make less of a mess with the toddler. 

“ No but I’m sure we can find it Oluo. Just come sit with us and eat your breakfast she said successfully getting food in Thomas’ hungry hole. 

" Tsk, not now Petra I need to have a good appearance in front of the higher ups today! This could mean big for me in the office. If I can nail this with the big guys Pet I'll get a new promotion with a starting bonus! With that we I can actually buy you and the kids a big house on the spot!" He exclaimed. He had that look in his eyes again whenever he saw a vision for us. Half the time it didn’t really end well for him. 

" Besides I'm pretty sure the boys would finally like to have a room of their own. Right boys?" We both looked at him from the prospects of our own privacy. “ And Thomas can actually have a place to run and play when he gets older.” He adds staring at the youngest. 

" Dear we already make enough money to buy a bigger house, but remember we've always done something else then buy that house. Besides every time we try going house hunting it's never completely to our taste." Mother reminded him. For some odd reason they look to me for the final decision for our house and nothing really is to my standards so we never really get to buying a new house.

" Besides I'm more worried that you'd make yourself a fool again in front of them." She deadpanned. He looks at her with a betrayed look on his face staring at her as if she’s made the biggest offense. Speaking of which reminds me of a time when he ended up biting his tongue in front of his boss.

"You mean like the time Dad bit his tongue during that Christmas Party at your boss' house?" Jean recalled snickering at another event where Dad bit his tongue. It’s interesting thinking about it more he always seems to be biting his tongue to where it starts to bleed. Either way this enticed a chuckle from me and laughs from Mom and Thomas. 

Ironically Mom’s boss was the head surgeon and sewed his tongue back up after a particularly bad bite. It didn't make sense that with Mom as a psychiatrist why she would be working under a surgeon. Dr. Shades looked more like a drill Sergeant than a surgeon. 

Dad looked a little ticked with Jean's comment and just tsked biting his tongue again. Which just got him to laugh harder and make mother and I sigh.

"Oluo! This is what I was talking about!" She chided rushing next to my father. He knew the drill and simply opened his mouth showing her his tongue. "Well at least it's not as bad as the dinner night." She sighed. 

We go on with the morning without incidents till about 9:45. I finished my breakfast taking my plate to the sink cleaning the dish and put on the drying rack. Jean soon followed knowing that if he wasn't in the car with me two minutes after I got in I'd leave his ass.

I drove us to the school for the schedules where we decided to meet up with a group of our friends to hang out after words. Just as we pulled up I saw them all waving their arms above their heads like a bunch of wild animals. A couple of our friends were missing but we'd eventually see each other at school.

"Jean! Levi!" Hange called out. I rolled my eyes as inside stepped dodging the crazy imp of a woman.

"Good Morning." I greeted my friends. Jean was already stuck to Marco's hip as we went into the high school. He and Marco leading the group to Marco’s left was Connie, Sasha, Ymir and Christa, to Jean’s right was Reiner, Bertholdt, Erwin, Annie and Mikasa. 

"Ah Legion High." Jean breathed. 

" Home of the Titans." He smirked. I rolled my eyes as I saw his eyes light up knowing that in a three days he'd start up in football again with Reiner and Erwin.  
" Anyone excited to be back in school?" He asked trying to make conversation as we wait for the damn thing to get started. After an hour everyone gets through as we all head out in the courtyard for a moment. 

"Hey Levi," Marco called. I looked over to the freckle faced brunette.

"Are you going to join football too with your brother, Erwin and Reiner?" He asked. I raised an eyebrow at the other brunette's question and shook my head.

"No I leave that to them. I don't want to wear used dirty uniforms and tackled by sweaty shitheads who haven't bathed in three weeks. "I said bluntly. Of course I’m pretty sure I’m exaggerating but then again I’ve always had to pick up Jean after practice. Jean frowned and tried to swipe my head only to miss as I shoved him off the bench he was sitting on.

"Awe Levi's being a grump again." Hange cooed. I rolled my eyes moving away from her a bit. "Hey so everyone coming to my parents party next week. My parents are going to show the focus of the company's newest project!" She squealed. Hange has been talking about this damn party since the beginning of fourth quarter, it’s been six months.  
"Something new to experiment on, oh I'm so excited to start!" She squealed again.

I never understand why she was always so obsessed with experimentation, just whatever it is I pity the thing she gets her hands on."Levi! Since you're not doing anything the rest of the month till school starts why don't you come with me to watch the experiments!" She suggested. She's done this before and last time she nearly had me on the damn surgical table. 

"No shitty glasses last time I agreed to your invitation I was the one on the damn table." I hissed out. I rubbed my wrist for emphasis seeing if she remembered what happened last time. She pouted and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. 

"Awe but Levi think of the things that we could discover experimenting. New chemical compounds, renewing molecular structures, rewriting the laws!" She said excitedly. I shrugged her off my shoulder and listened to the conversations of the others.

It was around lunch when we decided to head out our different ways. Jean decided to join Marco in trying that new restaurant place that opened up around where he lived so he’ll handle taking my brother home. This just gave me an opportunity to go to the museum and read in silence. 

Entering the place the lady at the desk just smiled nodding her head towards me. I haven’t needed to buy a ticket in here since I was ten. I’ve always visited this place just to collect myself and have peace. I don’t know what about this place is the thing that keeps me calm whether it’s because it’s away from the noise that can be my family at times or it’s just what’s in here that keeps me at peace. There’s one particular exhibit that’s always had my attention since I was a kid and even till now I’m still mesmerized by it. The shear size of the stone and it’s rich greenish blue color. 

The Jade Hope has been in the Trost Museum since the city was first founded in the 1800s when the city’s founder Irvin Smith and his wife Carmin Scarlet Smith founded the town which managed to flourish to the big city it is today. It’s intriguing how throughout history the stone was always spotted till it disappeared again. That’s probably how it got it’s name.

I tend to visit this thing often and find peace in it’s presence. For some damn reason I find myself talking about anything during troublesome moments in my life. Today though it’s just to relax. Taking out a book I always hide in the back of my pocket I sit down on the bench in front of the giant crystal and relish in the comfortable silence. 

“ Levi.” I hear someone call me. I look up to see the museum’s curator and my father’s friend Gunther Schultz. I look back to my book as he sits down next to me. “ I haven’t seen you in some time now to visit.” ignoring my mannerisms. I grunt turning the next page to the book. I hear him take in a sharp sigh. “ I’m sorry to say this Levi. I know how much you like this exhibit.” He says. Of course now he has my attention. I set the book down and look at him straight in the eye. 

“ What the hell did you do now?” I asked. He held up his hands in defense. 

“ I didn’t do anything wrong Levi, but it seems that the Jade will be taken off the exhibit floor tonight to be relocated.” he informed me. I felt displeasure and that cold feeling I get  
dreaming of green eyes. 

“ Why now that you are removing the Jade?” I questioned coldly. I felt him tense next to me as he straightened his back. 

“ There aren’t anymore sufficient funds coming in to the museum and a buyer is asking for the Jade Hope. I wasn’t there for the meeting but the owner of the museum agreed, I’m terribly sorry Captain for not notifying you.” He quickly rushed. I raised my brow towards him. This was twice today that I was stated as “Captain”. I clicked my tongue and opened my book again to where I left off. 

“ Shut up. It’s not your fault Gunther your boss is only doing this for the sake of this place.” I stated. He seemed to relax has he settled back into his chair. 

“ The people buying the Jade are actually from a company here in Trost. They wanted it to be part of their collection. I would tell you who is the buyer but Mr. Pixis didn’t tell me who bought it.” He confessed. I sighed standing up to the Jade Hope with a heavy heart. Gunther seemed to take this as his cue to leave as he headed towards another portion of the museum. 

I caressed the surface of the crystal and as always it was warm to the touch. It was flawless in my hands still as mesmerising as the day I saw it as a child. This will probably be the last time I’ll ever see this.

“ Good bye….” I hear my voice whisper to the stone. 

Turning towards the exit I take my leave in a slow pace. My legs were heavy as I walked forward I didn’t want to turn around to see the crystal. I swear I’m turning into Hange I’m attached to a peice of rock as if it was a living thing.

“ Rivaille-Heichou.” 

I felt a shock go through my spine as I whipped around to look for the voice, no one was there. I walked back and around the stone to make sure. I was alone in the room with only the crystal and the papers on the walls. Something is here though with me. The voice felt so broken and filled with longing…

It’s probably all in my head. I’m probably coming down with something. Tsk must be from the vacation we had last week. I turn back around towards the exit to get back home to my family before my mother starts to look for me again. 

“ Please….don’t go….”

This is a voice I don’t even know that’s begging me to stay. I feel it in my bones that I should do what it says, but I know this is all in my head. Even if it is in my head I couldn’t help but answer to it. 

“ This isn’t forever...brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I may have played with Levi's height by about six to eight or so inches but I can't help but do it. Considering that it is a reincarnation I thought it would be fun to see how this plays out and everyone isn't the same as they were in their lives 2000 years ago. If you don't like it. I'm sorry but I couldn't help myself, if you want to see how this plays out pl
> 
> Levi is so hard to write his character is something that I find a challenge and a great one to write to. I hope I got his character right. 
> 
> Next chapter will be released next week! So lets hope that I stay ahead of myself for continuous chapters. Please kudos and review if you guys do like this!


	3. Introducing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lost right now and all I want is for time to move faster, but it's never going my way.

Levi's POV

Walking on the sidewalk on the beach I sighed sitting down on one of the empty benches away from the rest of the patrons. I looked down towards my watch to see that it’s only been an hour since I took Jean to football practice. Time usually passes by a lot quicker than this. I open my book to where I was last but it’s too distracting here. Too many people around me laughing chatting yelling and whatever the hell else they were doing. All I know is that it’s too damn noisy.

Damnit how much time do I actually spend in the damn museum. I haven’t gone there in a week since Eld told me that they’d remove the Jade Hope. It’s not like I spend all my time with the damn rock. There were other places there too to see and find things. It’s not like that’s the only place that’s interesting. 

It’s useless now trying to read my book just to wait for Jean. I’ve tried everything for the time to go by quickly but nothing seems to do the trick like staying in the museum. I don’t understand why the hell can’t I just go there even if there is no Jade Hope in it anymore.  
It’s not the same though knowing that it’s gone. Everytime I drive close to it I just feel empty and go on somewhere else. 

This entire damn week I’ve spent my time in different places just to try to get the day to go faster. First I went to the library to read into a new series, I couldn’t stand the place with how fucking dusty that place was. The second day was spent when Mom pushed Thomas on me as she had an emergency call for one of her more critical patients. It wasn’t that bad spending time with Thomas, I love the toddler, it was just his playmates who I disliked. 

The rest of the week is just a disaster I’d rather not go over again. For now sitting here on the bench by the Pacific is the quietest it’s been all week. Looking out I feel something similar to how I am at the museum. It quells my hectic mind as I tune into the surf. I don’t hear the people anymore just the rush of the tide. 

“Wouldn’t it be great to see the sea?” I turn to look at where the voice came from only to see no one near me. A slight ache in my chest appeared when the voice sunk in. I didn’t really feel like being here anymore. Looking down at my clock I see that time has actually moved since I last looked at it. 

I headed over to the school to pick up the horse and back home. It was around six when we went home. Our parents were starting to get ready for the Hanji gala. Mom was wrestling Thomas into his little carseat for when his babysitter arrives while dad was already wearing his trousers and dress shirt. Jean slumped in his stance as he hissed in objection.

"So we are going to Hanji's party?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. They both turned with mom smiling at us. 

“ Oh boys you’re home.” She greeted. Dad came at us shoving us up the stairs prodding the two of us. 

“ Yes, yes we’re going to that party damnit get up those stairs shower and get dressed!” He ordered. I rolled my eyes moving faster and up to the room. On each of our beds to find a tux on each of the beds. Jean apparently took the hint and was right behind me without dad. 

"Get back down here when you’re done and we'll head out." Father called. We ended up taking a bathroom each. I kicked Jean out of our parents before he could even start it. Once showered and dressed I looked in the mirror to find myself in a cut black and white tuxedo and cravat. I found jean on the top of the stairs in a bright gaudy blue tuxedo. I shoved him down making him nearly fall. 

“ Damnit Levi.” He grumbled. Mom turned and smiled seeing the two of us coming down. 

“ You both clean up well boys.” She complimented. She walked up towards us and straightened my cravat. “ Especially you Levi.” She continued to fuss with my clothes before going towards Jean. Now she had a lot to fix up with him. His hair was still a mess and his ties wasn’t straightened. 

“ Enough of that Petra. Jean looks fine we need to head o-” Father bit his tongue. Mother looked at father like he just insulted her cooking. It never ends well when he does that. Jean and I took the cue and walked towards the car to wait for them to clean dad up and head to the gala. They came in a couple minutes later with mom in the driver seat. 

“ I’m sure that since you’re friends with Zoe that you already know about the experiments that Hanji Institutes are planning to be doing this next few years right?” Mom dispelled the silence. 

“ Yeah Four Eyes couldn’t shut up about it.” I answered her. She was practically shaking in excitement with her news. 

"I was asked to help with them later on during an experiments with the Citadel Titans." My mom said with excitement in her eyes. Hardcore football fan that one. Citadel Titans was the city's football team the father team to our high school. Though I could care less, it's fun to see Jean trip over himself when I’m pretty sure all he could hear was meeting his favorite football player. The two talked on about details throughout the entire ride. 

Handing the car to valet we headed inside of the hotel where everyone was already assembled. Hanje headed over to us and tackled Jean to the floor when I side stepped her. 

"The gangs all here!" She squealed. Erwin stepped forward and clasped me on the back. I raised a brow towards him as he was smiling proudly to himself.  
"What the hell are you smiling about dipshit?" I asked. He just looked over to his step-sister and my blood related cousin, Mikasa, I saw a shoulder length blond teen next to her raising a brow. I would presume that it was a boy but with now a days....

"See the blond next to Mika?" He asked. I nodded my head as he smiled more widely. "That is my new boyfriend." He smirked. I sighed crossing my hands across my chest. 

"So?" I questioned. He's had a lot of relationships over our high school career especially with him being the star quarterback for the team it was easy for him to pick up both women and men. I walked over to the duo standing next to my cousin. 

Mikasa and I nodded towards each other acknowledging our presence. Considering that we were each other's only living relative. We don’t hate each other we’re just not a very ...affectionate.

"Mikasa." I greeted her with a slight smile on my face.

"How are you Levi?" She asked. I sighed and looked over towards where Jean was just as he finished telling a joke making the entire crowd laugh. I looked back towards her sympathetic look and sighed. "Could be better." I commented. She just nods her head looking back at Jean and sighs. The blonde boy next to her waited there patiently before I turned my attention towards him. 

"Erwin weren't you saying that you were going to introduce someone?" I reminded. Erwin immediately wrapped an arm around the boy's waist making him melt back into Erwin's chest. Both had content smiles on their faces. 

"This is Armin Arlet. My boyfriend." He introduced. So the blond was a guy well than damn. Armin bowed a bit before smiling. 

"Armin this is my best friend Levi Ackerman and you already know my step sister Mikasa." He motioned towards the two of us. The blonde boy looked liked soft but looking a little closer I see that he’s probably observing me too. He's hiding more than it seems. 

"Nice to meet you Armin." Might as well be nice who knows what the little shit can do. " Hopefully you’re the one who can keep the Commander in check. " I commented smirking at Erwin. He frowned as Armin chuckled.

"Oh I know about Erwin's history. Mikasa and I were best friends before her mother married his father so it's all fine Levi." He said with a gleam in his eyes. This got me to smirk as I held out my hand.

"I have a feeling we'll be getting along well Arlet." I commented he smiled shaking my extended hand and nodded his head.

"Like wise." He looked up at Erwin there was a proud gleam on Erwin's face with my approval of the boy. We joined the rest of our group from school when the lights went dim. 

"Ladies and Gentleman." We heard a voice calling the crowd into attention. Hanje’s mother was standing in the middle of the floor with an object covered in a black cover. She was smiling when Everyone turned to look as her husband and adopted daughter stand by her.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for being here with us and to the Smiths for letting graciously letting us use their hotel to introduce some of our newest projects this upcoming year." She greeted. People give a rousing round of applause. She smiled as her husband took the microphone.

"I'm sure you're all anxious to here our first experiment and we'd just like to give you a hint." smirked teasing the crowd as the two turned to the hidden object behind them. The drape dropped and there was the Jade Hope. 

They made the stone look more beautiful than it did in the museum. The light shining across it made it reflect a rich greenish blue color that shone brightly across the room like the ocean shore, reflected of its shiny surface bathing the walls as the light hitting it. It reminds me of one thing and that was only Green Eyes. 

Seeing this made me feel a tightening in my chest as Hanje's parents said this was a clue to what they will be doing. I wssnt paying attention to most of what they said. It was all muffled along with the applause of the people here at the party. I heard a voice like a whisper coming through my head. I tried to listen where it was but I couldn't pinpoint it. The voice sounded like it was scared.

By the time I zoned back in back to Sandra and Conrad as they switched back and forth naming their upcoming projects it was already coming to an end."....so I hope dearly that you all are just anticipating these projects. Thank you and please enjoy the rest of your evening." Conrad says closing his speech. This was the time that the crowd cheered the most as the three climbed back down to join the party.

"Isn't it awesome that they're doing all these experiments." Armin commented looking at the stone in the middle of the floor. Hope filled his eyes staring at the massive stone. Erwin looked towards him with a slight melancholic look as he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"And of course you're joining in on some of those projects right Armin?" Erwin asked with a smile. I raised a brow at the two.

"That must be quite the honor Armin to join some of the Hanje researchers." I commented. His eyes lit up at the mention and nodded his head smiling.

"It is, only a select few students are chosen around the country to join the program. They choose students to help rather than other top researchers and scientists in the field." He said puffing his chest out in pride."Though I don't know which of the experiments I will be joining over the next year. I might not be apart of some of their more noticeable research but it's an honor to work with them. " He said humbling himself.  
"Speak if the devil and she shall appear." I grumbled. I saw Hanji approached our group wrapping an arm around myself and Erwin.

"I'm so excited for the new experiments! Ah just think of all the possibilities." She exclaimed. She looked towards Armin and held her hand out. Her eyes lit up seeing the young blonde. She turned towards him taking both of his hands in her's. 

"Armin Arlet right? From Trost Institute: High School Division Science and Mathematics Department." She recited. I looked towards him a little surprised. Trost Institute is hard to get into especially for their secondary school division.  
I remember trying the place for a week, but ending up hating the damn place.

" Yes Miss I am from Trost. It's an honor to work for your facility here at Hanje Institutes." He thanked. Zoe just smiled and slung an arm around his shoulders. 

" I know this will be the start of a beautiful friendship Armin." She smiled towards him as he beamed back. The two started getting into some thesis about bacterial research as I looked back towards the green gem in the middle of the floor.

"Hey four eyes." I called out. The Jade Hope seemed to glow a bit as I looked at it more closely. I didn't turn to see if she paid attention to me I knew that she was listening. "When are you going to do those test?" I asked. I could practically hear the damn smirk on her face.

"Two days till we work Levi." She singed. 

"Don't do anything till I get there for those test Hanji." I told her. I felt her excitement build up inside her. She seemed to keep it in control knowing that if she did anything I would only be pissed.

"What are you trying to say Ackerman?" She teased. 

"I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually part of the last one but I decided to split this in half. I know it's a little bland but hopefully you guys like the next chapter better.


End file.
